The Forest Again
by Emmy Black Potter
Summary: A sede da Ordem da Fênix encontrava-se particularmente cheia naquela noite, devido à reunião que a pouco aconteceria. Ninguém esperava, entretanto, pela aparição de um estranho pergaminho: "Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte".


**The Forest Again**

A sede da Ordem da Fênix encontrava-se particularmente cheia naquela noite, devido à reunião que a pouco aconteceria. Toda a mesa se encontrava cheia de membros.

Alvo Dumbledore olhava todos os membros atentamente. Ao seu lado, Minerva McGonagall, como sempre, severa, esperando o inicio da reunião. Olho-Tonto tinha a perna (a de verdade) relaxada e o olho azul elétrico e mágico girava loucamente nas orbitas. Remo e Kingsley conversavam calmamente sobre algo que Alvo não conseguia ouvir. Sirius parecia particularmente interessado em ficar com a cabeça deitada na mesa ou lançar olhares sujos para Severo Snape, que estava em silencio.

Muitos membros conversavam entre si. Revendo-se, perguntando de seus dias e bem estar – não era toda hora que acontecia um encontro com todos, de fato, era extremamente raro quando _todos_ podiam comparecer.

Como agora.

Alvo sorriu e estava para chamar a atenção de todos, anunciando o inicio da reunião, quando uma luz vermelha explodiu no meio da mesa redonda da sala onde tais enormes encontros aconteciam. Moody, claro, foi o primeiro a tirar a varinha do bolso e apontar para onde jaziam folhas.

E, Sirius, claro, foi o primeiro a questionar: - O que, pelas barbas de Merlin, seria isso?

Dumbledore cuidadosamente flutuou as folhas – não muitas – para sua frente. Em letras grandes, escuras, estava escrito "**Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte**". Quando as conversas se tornaram tão altas e começaram a se sobrepor umas as outras, Alvo chamou a atenção de todos soltando faíscas azuis pela sua varinha.

- Alvo... Essas folhas... São sobre o Harry? – Remo hesitou em perguntar, preocupado. Ele, assim como muitas pessoas naquela mesa, gostava muito do adolescente, que no momento se encontrava em Hogwarts, provavelmente jantando, já que era noite.

**- **Parecem ser, Remo, parecem ser – Alvo sentiu-se velho olhando esses pedaços de pergaminho. Não eram muitos, de fato, você não poderia chamar de livro. E ele vinha ignorando o adolescente o ano todo. Contra sua vontade, mas vinha.

- Bem, o que estamos esperando? – Bill meio que explodiu em curiosidade, sentado entre Charlie e Emmeline.

Alvo deixou uma leve risada escapar, antes de pegar os papeis.

**"A Floresta Novamente"**, Alvo leu.

Todos os membros da Ordem pareceram se inclinar, curiosos, ansiosos.

**Finalmente, ele sabia a verdade. **

- Que verdade? – Sirius não se agüentou.

- Se você calar a boca, Black, saberá – Severo Snape devolveu, completamente sem paciência.

Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar irritado, mas, diante do olhar de advertência de Alvo, não fez nada. O ultimo, por sua vez, continuou a ler.

**Caído com o rosto pressionado no carpete empoeirado do escritório onde outrora pensara estar aprendendo os segredos para a vitória,**

- Mas isso parece ótimo! – Molly comentou confusa.

- Sim. Mas aqui faz parecer que não será exatamente isso... – Arthur respondeu a esposa gentilmente, sentindo um calafrio percorrer a espinha.

**Harry compreendeu finalmente que ele não deveria sobreviver. **

_- O que?_

_- Morrer?_

_- Harry, morrer?_

A Ordem toda explodiu em burburinhos, lembrando os professores

de quando os alunos faziam isso. Todos confusos, incrédulos, murmuravam uns com os outros.

- Meu afilhado vai morrer? – Sirius sussurrou sentindo-se gelado.

- Acho melhor continuarmos a ler para entender melhor – Dumbledore sugeriu gentilmente, embora ele mesmo sentisse-se frio e pálido.

**A sua função era encaminhar-se para a Morte que o esperava de braços abertos. No caminho, ele teria que destruir as ligações restantes de Voldemort à vida, para que, quando finalmente eles estivessem frente a frente, e ele não levantasse a sua varinha para se defender, o fim seria fácil e o trabalho que deveria ter sido feito em Godric's Hollow poderia ser terminado. Nenhum poderia viver, nem sobreviver.**

Ninguém conseguiu dizer nada após esse parágrafo. Estavam todos horrorizados ou incrédulos demais para se obrigarem a falar.

Sirius impediu as lagrimas de saírem dos olhos, embora tivesse as mãos em frente à boca, estupefato com a idéia de um mundo sem _seu _Harry.

**Ele sentiu o seu coração bater velozmente no seu peito. Como era estranho que no seu medo da morte, ele bombeava tão forte, corajosamente, mantendo-o vivo. **

Todos deixaram um leve sorriso adornar os lábios, pensando que _corajosamente _era um bom jeito de descrever o coração de Harry batendo.

**Mas ele teria que parar, e em breve. **

Os sorrisos sumiram.

**As suas batidas acalmaram. Quanto mais tempo ele levaria, para se erguer e encaminhar-se pelo castelo, uma última vez, para os terrenos e em direção à floresta?**

- Mas por que ele faria isso? – Molly não se agüentou, explodindo em lagrimas, bem como outras mulheres. – Por que iria escolher morrer assim...?

Parecia a pergunta de ouro, todos pensavam.

**O terror apoderou-se dele enquanto estava estendido no chão, com aquele tambor de funeral que soava dentro dele. Morrer seria doloroso? **

E, mesmo apesar de tudo que tinha lido, os membros da Ordem sentiram um pouco de pena do menino. De alguma forma, ninguém sabia como entendia isso, todos ali sabiam que o Harry nessa historia tinha somente dezessete anos.

E, mesmo assim, estava prestes a morrer. Ninguém entendia por que, exatamente, mas estava.

**Em todos aquelas vezes em que havia pensado que estava prestes a acontecer e ele conseguia escapar, ele percebeu que nunca havia pensado na coisa em si: a sua vontade de viver sempre foi mais forte que o medo de morrer. **

- Ele quase faz parecer poético – Tonks comentou entre soluços, sendo confortada por um quase doentio Remo.

Sirius estava verde.

**Porém, não pensou que poderia fugir ou escapar de Voldemort agora. Acabou-se, ele sabia, e tudo o que lhe sobrava era a coisa em si: a morte.**

Uma lagrima finalmente escorreu pela face do animago.

Ele não queria mais ouvir sobre isso. Ele não desejaria nem mesmo ao Ranhoso ouvir sobre a morte de um ente querido ou amigo. E Sirius sentia-se ouvindo sobre a morte do próprio filho.

**Se ele pudesse ter morrido naquela noite de verão, quando deixou a Rua dos Alfeneiros pela última vez, quando a sua varinha de pena de Fênix o havia salvado! **

- Estranho – comentou Kingsley, intrigado – Ele faz parecer que não tem mais a varinha consigo.

Alguns membros concordaram com a cabeça.

**Se ele pudesse ter morrido, como Edwiges, **

- Oh, não – Molly colocou as mãos na frente da boca – Harry ama Edwiges.

Sirius olhou para as pequenas cicatrizes feitas pela coruja das neves. E pensar que algum ele ficaria carinhoso com essas marcas, quase... Nostálgico...

**tão rápido que nem tivesse percebido o que acontecera. **

Alguns tremeram com o pensamento.

**Ou se ele pudesse ter-se lançado na frente de uma varinha para salvar alguém que amasse… ele invejou os seus pais já mortos.**

Dessa vez, não houve alguém que não fungasse ou tremelicasse em seus assentos.

**O sangue-frio com que se encaminhava, para a sua própria destruição, exigia dele uma coragem diferente. **

- Harry tem coragem, se tem... – Minerva comentou com um coração pesado.

**Sentiu os seus dedos tremerem ligeiramente e fez um esforço para controlá-los, embora ninguém pudesse vê-lo. Os retratos na parede encontravam-se vazios.**

- Parece sua sala, Alvo – comentou Hestia.

**Lentamente, muito lentamente, ele sentou-se, e quando o fez, sentiu-se mais vivo e mais consciente do seu corpo vivo do nunca. Porque é que jamais soubera apreciar o milagre que era. Cérebro, nervos e coração? Tudo iria acabar… **

Sirius engoliu seco.

**ou pelo menos, ele os abandonaria. A sua respiração ficou lenta e pesada, e a sua boca e garganta estavam completamente secas, assim como seus olhos.**

**A traição de Dumbledore não foi quase nada. **

- Traição? – a palavra pareceu escapar de todas as bocas ali presentes, inclusive do próprio Dumbledore.

**Claro que havia um plano maior e Harry havia sido demasiado tolo para vê-lo, entendeu ele agora. Ele nunca tinha se questionado do porquê de Dumbledore o querer vivo. Agora ele percebeu que a sua vida estava dependente do tempo que levaria para eliminar todos os Horcruxes. **

- O que são Horcruxes, Alvo? – Emmeline perguntou.

O diretor se encontrava muito branco: - São pedaços da alma de alguém que dividiu e a colocou em algum objeto ou pessoa.

A Ordem se remexeu, desconfortável, esperando pela continuação, mas não exatamente a querendo.

- Eu vinha tendo minhas suspeitas de que poderia ser isso que o fez sobreviver naquela noite de Halloween, entretanto, nunca confirmer.

Suspirando, parecendo finalmente ter os anos de que carregava, ele quietamente disse um "Parece que estava certo", que todos os ouviram; e empalideceram.

**Dumbledore passara-lhe o trabalho de destruí-los, e, obediente, ele havia continuado eliminando, não só sua ligação com Voldemort, mas a ligação dele mesmo, com a vida! **

- Como assim? – muitos se questionaram.

O coração de Alvo pesou ainda mais – aparentemente não eram somente os _poderes _que Lord Voldemort depositara em Harry...

**Tão puro e tão elegante, não desperdiçar mais vidas, mas para dar a perigosa tarefa ao rapaz que já tinha sido marcado pela morte, e cuja morte não seria uma calamidade, mas outro sopro contra Voldemort.**

_"A profecia"_, foi o pensamento de todos. Ninguém sabia o que dizia, mas sabia que era para Você-Sabe-Quem e Harry.

**E Dumbledore sabia que Harry não desistiria que continuaria até ao fim, mesmo sabendo que seria o **_**seu **_**fim, porque ele tinha se dado ao trabalho de conhecê-lo, não tinha? **

Olhares foram lançados para o velho diretor.

**Dumbledore sabia, assim como Voldemort também sabia, que Harry não deixaria que mais ninguém morresse agora que descobrira que estava em seu poder pará-lo. **

- Não. Não deixaria. – Sirius concordou suavemente com a constatação do livro, embora suas entranhas parecessem se revirar louca e friamente dentro de si. – Harry seria nobre o suficiente para fazer isso.

**As imagens de Fred, Lupin e Tonks mortos **

_- Remo?_

_- Tonks?_

_- Fred?_

Novamente a Ordem explodiu em sussurros e falas chocadas. Molly começou a chorar, bem como Arthur, Bill e Charlie. Minerva sentiu um peso no coração imenso – _"Ah, Fred e Remo... Dois bagunceiros... Tonks, tão desastrada..."_, pensava.

Moody mesmo sentiu frio.

**no Salão Principal forçaram-no a recuar nos pensamentos e por um momento mal conseguiu respirar.**

- Então, a batalha será em Hogwarts – constatou Bode numa voz assustada.

**A morte era impaciente…**

Todos tremeram novamente. Harry tinha pensamentos sombrios no momento – mas quem não teria se soubessem que estavam caminhando para a morte?

**Mas Dumbledore havia o avaliado mal. Ele havia falhado: a cobra estava viva. Uma Horcrux continuaria a prender Voldemort à vida, mesmo depois de Harry morrer. **

Com esse argumento, muitos também chegaram à conclusão de que Harry também era, de fato, uma Horcrux. Engasgaram em horror, enquanto os que não perceberam, engasgavam em terror pelo pensamento da fiel cobre de Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado possuir um pedaço de sua alma dentro de si.

**É verdade que isso significaria um trabalho facilitado para alguém. Ele pensou quem poderia fazê-lo… Rony e Hermione saberiam como agir, é claro… **

- Claro que Rony e Hermione estariam ao lado de Harry – Remo disse suavemente. No momento, ele não parecia se importar muito com o fato de que morreria dali a dois anos. Seu sobrinho honorário estava para morrer, ainda tinha uma chance; ele já estava morto.

Tonks segurou sua mao por baixo da mesa e lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso reconfortante.

**Por isso é que Dumbledore quis que ele partilhasse tudo com eles… para que se o destino o apanhasse mais cedo, os outros poderiam continuar…**

Sirius sentiu-se repentinamente quente por dentro. Dumbledore! Ah, esse velho já o tinha feito sofrer tanto ficando preso nessa casa, não bastava isso? Tinha de machucar seu afilhado também?

**Como a chuva a bater numa janela fria, os seus pensamentos batiam contra a superfície difícil da verdade irreversível – ele tinha que morrer. **_**Eu tenho que morrer**_**. Aquilo tinha que terminar.**

Por um momento, esquecendo-se que o garoto morreria, todos invejaram sua coragem. Severo mexeu-se em seu assento – isso era coisa de Lily a se fazer.

**Rony e Hermione pareciam estar longe, num país distante; ele sentiu-se como se estivesse separado deles há muito. Não haveria despedidas nem explicações, ele estava determinado. Era um caminho que não poderiam partilhar juntos e as tentativas que fariam para impedi-lo tomariam tempo precioso. **

Os soluços de Molly soaram mais alto pela sala.

**Ele olhou para o relógio dourado que havia recebido no seu 17º aniversário. Quase metade da hora que Voldemort tinha dado para a sua rendição tinha se passado.**

- Então, Voldemort – arrepios correu a sala quando Remo falou – deu um ultimato.

- Tipo de Tommy – Sirius concordou venenosamente.

**Ele levantou-se. O seu coração batia contra as suas costelas como um pássaro frenético. Talvez soubesse que tinha pouco tempo, talvez estivesse cumprindo os batimentos de uma vida antes do fim. Não olhou para trás quando fechou a porta do escritório.**

Definitivamente no escritório de Dumbledore.

_Mas onde estaria o diretor_, todos se perguntavam mentalmente.

**O castelo estava vazio. Ele sentiu-se um fantasma a percorrê-lo sozinho, como se já tivesse morrido. **

_"Não pense assim, Harry"_, Sirius tremeu com o pensamento do afilhado, _"Ainda há uma chance... _Tem que _ter"_.

**As pessoas dos retratos continuavam sumidas; tudo estava quieto, como se a vida do castelo estivesse concentrada no Salão Principal, onde jaziam os mortos na companhia de seus familiares e amigos inconsoláveis.**

- Que horror – murmurou Dédalo Diggle, em sua típica voz fininha.

**Harry se cobriu com a capa de invisibilidade **

- Harry tem uma capa da invisibilidade? – Charlie perguntou curioso.

- Herança da família Potter – foi somente o que Sirius conseguiu dizer. Se falasse mais, explodiria em prantos. Esses pergaminhos tão curiosos antes estavam fazendo-o explodir lentamente agora.

**e desceu, percorrendo, por fim, a escadaria de mármore para o Salão de entrada. Uma parte dele desejou que os outros o vissem e o parassem, mas a capa, como sempre, estava impenetrável e ele alcançou as portas facilmente.**

**Então, Neville quase bateu nele. Ele carregava, juntamente com outro, um corpo para dentro do Castelo. Harry olhou de relance e sentiu um nó no estômago: Colin Creevey, **

Um soluço escapou de Minerva – que para a sua presa de todos, recebeu uma batinha no ombro de Severo. _Colin... Tão novo, ainda um quarto ano no momento..._

**embora menor de idade, deveria ter-se esgueirado tal como Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle. **

Alguns apertaram os olhos para esses nomes.

**Faltava pouco para sua morte.**

Pessoas prenderam a respiração por alguns segundos tensos.

**- Quer saber? Eu dou conta dele sozinho, Neville – disse Olívio Wood, **

_"Pelo menos Olívio esta vivo"_, Minerva soltou a respiração que não percebera estar prendendo.

**e levantou-o até seus ombros, carregando-o para o salão.**

**Neville inclinou-se para a ombreira da porta por uns momentos e limpou a testa com as costas de sua mão. Ele parecia um homem velho.**

- Faz isso com todos – Alvo interrompeu-se por um momento para dizer. Lendo esse capitulo, ele sentia-se horrivelmente velho.

**Partiu, de novo, para a escuridão a fim de encontrar mais corpos.**

**Harry olhou a entrada do salão. As pessoas moviam-se, tentando confortarem-se umas com as outras, bebendo, ajoelhando-se ao lado dos mortos, mas ele não conseguia ver nenhuma das pessoas que ele amava: nenhum vestígio de Hermione, Rony, Gina, ou dos outros Weasley, nem de**

**Luna. **

Molly agarrou-se a Arthur com mais força. Ela não queria que ninguém mais morresse – já Fred, oh, Deus...

**Ele teria dado todo o tempo restante para apenas poder dar uma última olhada neles; mas e depois ele teria força suficiente para deixar de olhar? Era melhor assim.**

Alguns assentiram, concordando. Outros como Molly e Tonks, somente soltaram soluços quebrados.

**Ele desceu os degraus e entrou na escuridão. Eram quase quatro da manhã, e a calma mortal que emanava dos campos o fez sentir-se como se algo lhe prendesse a respiração, esperando para ver se faria o que devia.**

**Harry moveu-se em direção a Neville, que se debruçava sobre outro corpo.**

**- Neville.**

**- Caramba, Harry, você quase me matou de susto.**

**Harry tinha tirado a capa. A idéia tinha surgido do nada, nascida do desejo de ter absoluta certeza.**

Algumas sobrancelhas se ergueram questionadoras da idéia do adolescente.

**- Onde você está indo sozinho? – perguntou Neville, duvidosamente.**

**- É uma parte do plano. – disse Harry – Há uma coisa que eu preciso fazer. Escute Neville...**

**- Harry! – Neville pareceu repentinamente assustado – Harry, você não está pensando em se entregar, está?**

- Quem não ficaria assustado? – Sirius sussurrou para Remo fragilmente, que não teve força para lançar-lhe um sorriso confortador. Não quando ele mesmo se encontrava tão fraco.

**- Não – mentiu Harry facilmente**

Os professores presentes grunhiram. Harry/Potter era um horrível contador de mentiras, como de repente conseguiu fazer isso com tanta facilidade? Justo nesse momento em que mais precisavam pará-lo?

– **Claro que não… é outra coisa. Mas possivelmente ficarei sem aparecer por um tempo. Você sabe a cobra do Voldemort, Neville? Ele tem uma grande cobra… chamada Nagini…**

Moody assentiu, concordando com o plano do garoto. _Muito esperto_.

**- Sim, eu ouvi falar dela… O que tem ela?**

**- Tem que ser morta. O Rony e a Hermione sabem disso, mas no caso deles...**

**Aquela possibilidade horrível sufocou-o por instantes, fazendo com que fosse impossível continuar falando. Mas ele esforçou-se para continuar: aquilo era crucial, ele tinha que ser como Dumbledore, manter a cabeça fria, certificar-se de que haveria alternativas, outros para continuar. Dumbledore tinha morrido **

- Você também, Alvo? – Minerva horrorizou-se.

Ninguém ousou dizer mais nada, sem saber o que falar, expressar. O seu líder tinha morrido – o que era suposto falar?

**sabendo que três pessoas sabiam dos Horcruxes. Agora Neville tomaria o lugar de Harry – continuavam três sabendo do segredo.**

- Não pense assim, Harry... – sussurrou Tonks.

**- Só no caso de eles estarem – ocupados – e você tiver oportunidade...**

**- Matar a cobra?**

**- Matar a cobra. – repetiu Harry.**

**- Tudo bem, Harry. **_**Você**_** está bem?**

- Não – toda a sala respondeu, exceto Alvo, Moody e Severo.

**- Sim. Obrigado, Neville.**

_"Mentiroso"_, Snape pensou. Mas não trazia o tom zombador ou de irritação. Estava somente constatando um fato.

**Mas Neville agarrou o pulso de Harry, obrigando-o a parar.**

- Por favor, não solte... – Sirius não soube dizer quem falara isso, ele estava soluçando demais.

**- Nós vamos continuar lutando, Harry. Sabe disso, não é?**

**- Sim, eu...**

**O sentimento estrangulado não o permitiu acabar a frase; ele não poderia continuar. Neville pareceu não o achar estranho. Batendo de leve no ombro de Harry, libertou-o **(Sirius soluçou mais uma vez)** e foi procurar mais corpos.**

**Harry colocou a capa de invisibilidade de novo e começou a andar. Alguém se movia perto de outro corpo no chão, não muito longe de onde ele se encontrava. Estava a alguns passos de distância quando percebeu que era Gina.**

Todos os Weasley deixaram um suspirou de alivio escapar. Pelo menos tinham certeza de que Gina estava bem.

**Ele parou. **

_"Continue parado, Harry! Por mim!"_, Sirius queria demais gritar para o Harry do livro, queria demais que ele o escutasse. E parasse exatamente onde estava.

**Gina agachava-se por cima de uma menina que sussurrava pedindo pela sua mãe.**

**- Está tudo bem – dizia Gina – Está tudo bem. Vamos para dentro.**

**- Mas eu quero ir para **_**casa **_**– sussurrou a menina. – Não quero lutar mais!**

**- Eu sei – disse Gina, e sua voz falhou - Vai ficar tudo bem.**

Mesmo em toda essa historia, Arthur e Molly ainda se permitiram sentir orgulho pela filha.

**Correntes de frio percorreram o corpo de Harry. Ele quis gritar, ele queria que Gina soubesse que ele se encontrava ali, ele queria que ela soubesse para onde ele se dirigia. Ele queria ser parado, ser arrastado para trás, ser mandado para casa…**

- Será que eles finalmente estão juntos? – Molly questionou ninguém em especial. O pobre menino merecia um pouco de paz... E tão perto da morte...

Para a surpresa de todos, um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho caiu no centro da mesa. Mundungus pegou-o e leu a única palavra que ali continha:

_Sim_. A pergunta de Molly estava respondida.

**Mas ele estava em casa. Hogwarts foi a sua primeira e melhor casa. **

**Ele, Voldemort e Snape, os rapazes abandonados, que se sentiam em casa ali.**

Alguns olhares furtivos e surpresos foram lançados para Snape, que parecia ele mesmo surpreso por Potter saber disso. Será que também sabia sobre Lily?

O pergaminho perto de Mundungus, que continha a resposta de Molly, flutuou suavemente para sua frente. _Sim_ – as letras diziam. Snape não respondeu aos olhares questionadores sobre isso, mas ele não pretendia falar nada.

Então Potter sabia sobre isso.

**Gina ajoelhara-se junto da menina ferida, segurando-lhe a mão. Com um enorme esforço, Harry continuou. Ele pensou ter visto Gina olhar ao redor quando ele passou, e imaginou se ela teria sentido alguém caminhar próximo, mas ele não falou nada, nem olhou para trás. A cabana de Hagrid apareceu na escuridão. Não havia luzes, nem rastro do Canino arranhando a porta nem ladrando em sinal de boas-vindas. Todas aquelas visitas a Hagrid, a caldeira de cobre no fogo, os bolos de pedra e larvas gigantescas, a sua grande cara barbuda, Rony vomitando lesmas, Hermione o ajudando a salvar Norberto…**

Sorrisos fracos surgiram na face de todos. Mesmo Harry indo morrer, era reconfortante saber que ele partiria com boas memórias.

**Ele continuou. Chegando à orla da floresta, ele parou.**

**Um grupo de dementadores pairava por cima das árvores; ele conseguia sentir o seu frio, e não tinha a certeza se poderia passar em segurança. Não tinha forças para lançar um Patrono. **

Ninguém criticou isso. Quem conseguiria, em boa consciência, lançar um Patrono sabendo que caminhava corajosamente para a morte?

**Já nem sequer conseguia parar de tremer. Afinal, não era tão fácil morrer. **

_"Não, de fato, não"_, Dumbledore pensou solidariamente. Cada dia mais, e agora absolutamente, seu respeito crescia por Harry.

**Cada segundo que respirava o cheiro da grama, o ar fresco em seu rosto, era tudo precioso. Pensar que as pessoas tinham anos e anos de vida, tempo para gastar, tanto tempo; e ele aproveitava os seus últimos segundos.**

Todos tremeram com a verdade nas palavras.

**Ao mesmo tempo, ele pensava que não iria conseguir continuar, mas que tinha o que fazer. O jogo havia terminado, o pomo-de-ouro fora capturado, era hora de regressar a solo firme.**

**O pomo-de-ouro. Os seus dedos nervosos dirigiram-se à bolsa no seu pescoço e a tiraram.**

_**Eu abro ao fechar…**_

Olhos céticos olharam o livro, como se ele fosse começar a explicar o que isso queria dizer.

**Respirando mais rápido e forte, ele o fitou. Agora que precisava de tempo para se mover o mais lentamente possível, ele parecia ter acelerado, e a compreensão veio tão rápido que parecia ter ultrapassado a velocidade de um pensamento. Isto era o fechar, o fim. Este era o momento.**

**Ele pressionou o metal dourado contra os seus lábios e sussurrou: – **_**Estou a ponto de morrer.**_

- Que senha depressiva – Bill tentou animar o clima tenso. E falhou. Claro que falharia. Era uma senha triste demais.

**Este se abriu. Ele baixou a mão trêmula, levantou a varinha de Draco**

- Ele não esta mesmo com a varinha dele, não? – Remo comentou.

**por baixo da capa e murmurou: – **_**Lumus**_**.**

**A pedra negra com um corte no centro ajustou-se nas duas metades do pomo. A Pedra da Ressurreição tinha quebrado na linha vertical representando a Varinha Mestra. O triângulo e o círculo que representavam a capa e a pedra ainda eram visíveis.**

- As Relíquias da Morte? – muitos se perguntaram.

Alvo remexeu-se desconfortável em seu assento. Outro bilhete explodiu no meio da mesa: _Harry procurava as Horcruxes. No meio de sua caçada, descobriu as Relíquias_.

O pergaminho, lido dessa vez por Bode, não explicava muito, o que fez todos continuarem confusos. Mas nenhuma folha explicativa apareceu novamente.

**E, novamente, Harry percebeu sem sequer pensar. Não tinha importância trazê-los de volta, para ele era apenas ir para junto deles. Ele não os procurava. Eles é que o procuravam.**

_Eles?_

**Ele fechou os olhos e virou a pedra três vezes na sua mão.**

**Ele sabia que tinha ocorrido, porque ouviu suaves movimentos ao seu redor que pareciam ser frágeis corpos que tocavam o chão que marcava o limiar da floresta. Ele abriu os olhos e observou.**

- Quem será? – Emmeline indagou.

- Quem são – Hestia corrigiu -, o pergaminho diz que são mais de um.

**Eles não eram nem fantasmas nem seres vivos, podia ver isso. Se pareciam muito com o Riddle **

Rapidamente, numa voz quieta, Alvo explicou a todos o segundo ano de Harry e quem – para quem não sabia – Riddle era. Todos abriram suas bocas em choque quando Dumbledore falou sobre o basilisco e sobre Gina na Câmara.

Depois do que pareceu séculos imersos em pensamentos, todos ouviram a voz de Alvo continuar a ler.

**que surgira no diário há algum tempo, que era uma memória tornada sólida. Menos sólidos que corpos vivos, mas mais que fantasmas, eles avançaram até ele. E, em cada um, estava um sorriso terno.**

**James era da mesma altura que Harry. Ele usava as roupas com as quais morrera, o seu cabelo estava desarrumado e ondulado, e seus óculos estavam um pouco tortos, como o senhor Weasley.**

Sorrisos percorrem toda a mesa. Felizes que Harry visse o pai e eles mesmo se lembrassem, mas ainda tristonhos de que fosse em tal momento, e ainda mais, em tal condição.

**Sirius **

- Sirius também morreu? – Remo gaguejou, olhando para o amigo com olhos enormes.

Este, por sua vez, não parecia muito afetado, somente sinalizou para Alvo continuar a ler. Ele queria saber o que aconteceria com seu afilhado.

**estava alto e bonito, e muito mais jovem do que Harry o conhecera. Ele andava com graça, com as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso no seu rosto.**

**Lupin **

- Então eu sou o Lupin, hm? – Remo tentou brincar, arrancando alguns sorrisos.

**estava mais novo também e muito menos desgastado. O seu cabelo estava mais grosso e mais escuro. Ele parecia feliz em voltar a este lugar tão familiar, espaço de tantas aventuras adolescentes.**

**O sorriso de Lily era o mais largo de todos.**

- Claro que era – Sirius disse suavemente.

**Ela empurrou os seus cabelos longos para trás à medida que se aproximava dele, e os seus olhos eram verdes, iguais aos seus. Ela procurava seu rosto ansiosamente como se nunca mais o pudesse fazer.**

_"Mas se verão... Se Harry morrer..."_, o animago rapidamente parou seus pensamentos.

**- Você tem sido tão corajoso.**

_Tem sim_, todos concordaram em pensamento.

**Ele não conseguia falar. Seus olhos a fitaram e Harry pensou que poderia ficar ali a olhando para sempre, e aquilo seria suficiente.**

**- Você está quase chegando – disse James – Muito perto. Nós estamos… muito orgulhosos de você.**

Sirius e Remo deixaram um soluço escapar ao ouvirem "disse James".

**- Dói?**

**A pergunta infantil saiu dos lábios de Harry sem que ele a conseguisse segurar.**

- Infantil? Não. Real.

- De fato – Dumbledore concordou com Minerva.

**- Morrer? De jeito nenhum – disse Sirius – Mais rápido e fácil que adormecer.**

Remo tremeu, pensando em como gostaria que o amigo não precisasse saber da sensação.

**- E ele vai querer que seja rápido. Ele quer acabar logo. – afirmou Lupin.**

- Estamos soando quase encorajadores... – Remo sussurrou para si mesmo, sem acreditar que seu futuro-eu faria isso com seu sobrinho honorário.

**- Eu não queria que você morresse – afirmou Harry. Estas palavras saíram sem sua vontade – Nenhum de vocês. Sinto muito...**

- Não foi sua falta – Sirius concedeu calmamente.

**Ele dirigiu-se a Lupin, mais que a qualquer um dos outros.**

**- Logo depois de ter seu filho… Remo... sinto muito...**

Parabéns e congratulações correram a mesa. Tonks olhou de soslaio para Remo... será que...? Ainda havia esperança, tinha que haver.

**- Sinto também – disse Lupin – Lamento não poder conhecê-lo… mas ele saberá o porquê morri e espero que entenda. Eu estava lutando por um mundo onde ele pudesse ter uma vida mais feliz.**

- Você será um bom pai, Moony – Sirius afirmou firmemente.

Remo quis comentar que morreria no futuro, então não teria a chance de ser, quando percebeu que Sirius não só tinha dito que ele seria um bom pai, como também tinha tido que dariam um jeito dele ficar vivo.

Sorriu fracamente para o amigo, mas este já prestava atenção no pergaminho. As folhas acabavam.

**Uma brisa gelada que parecia vir do coração da floresta, levantou os cabelos de Harry. Ele sabia que ninguém o iria pressionar, tinha que ser sua a decisão.**

**- Vocês ficarão comigo?**

**- Até ao fim – disse James**

**- Eles não conseguem vê-los? – perguntou Harry.**

**- Nós somos parte de você – assegurou Sirius –, invisíveis para os outros.**

**Harry olhou para sua mãe.**

**- Fique perto de mim – ele disse calmamente.**

- Ficaremos – Remo e Sirius disseram ao mesmo tempo. Alguns membros lançaram-lhe sorrisos.

**E ele começou a andar. O frio dos dementadores não o dominou; ele passou por eles com os seus companheiros. Estes atuavam como Patronos, e, juntos, seguiam, passando pelas velhas árvores que cresceram juntas, os seus ramos entrelaçados, as suas raízes rangeram e torceram-se a seus pés. Harry ajustou mais a capa à sua volta na escuridão, sem qualquer idéia onde Voldemort pudesse estar, mas confiante que o encontraria. Junto dele, mal fazendo um som, caminhavam James, Sirius, Lupin e Lily, e as suas presenças o encorajaram. Eles eram a razão que o fazia continuar pondo um pé em frente de outro.**

_James... Lily... Remo... Sirius..._

Cada qual com sua qualidade, cada qual com seus defeitos... As pessoas encontraram-se pensando em como, nesse momento difícil, estavam felizes de que os quatros estivessem com Harry nesta hora tão difícil e crucial.

**O seu corpo e sua mente sentiram-se desconectados, os seus membros caminhavam sem instrução consciente, como se ele fosse o passageiro e não o motorista no corpo que ele estava a ponto de deixar. Os mortos que andavam com ele eram muito mais reais do que a vida que ele deixara no castelo: Rony, Hermione, Gina, e todos os outros. **

Molly soltou um sorriso doce-amargo. Rony, Hermione e Gina (e todos os outros que ela não sabia quem eram) estavam vivos, isto era certo. Mas a que preço ouvir esta frase se, ao mesmo tempo, ela constatava que Harry caminhava para a morte?

**Ele sentia-os como espíritos, à medida que ele tropeçava e deslizava em direção ao fim de sua vida, em direção a Voldemort…**

**Uma batida e um sussurro: alguma outra criatura viva tinha se agitado perto. Harry parou por debaixo da capa, perscrutando em sua volta, e sua mãe, seu pai, Lupin e Sirius pararam também.**

**- Alguém ali – veio um sussurro áspero perto de sua mão – Ele tem uma capa da invisibilidade. Poderia ser...?**

- Comensais – alguém sussurrou. Sirius não olhou para ver quem.

**Duas figuras apareceram por detrás de uma árvore próxima. As suas varinhas lançavam faíscas, e Harry viu Yaxley e Dolohov **

Molly soluçou no pensamento do assassino de seus irmãos tão perto de Harry.

**olharem na escuridão, diretamente para o lugar onde ele e seus companheiros se encontravam. Aparentemente, eles não conseguiam vê-los.**

Era como Sirius disse. Eles eram parte de Harry. Ninguém os veria.

**- Tenho certeza que ouvi algo. – disse Yaxley – Um animal, você acha?**

**- Aquele caso em que o Hagrid guardou um grupo de bichos aqui – disse Dolohov, olhando de relance sobre seu ombro.**

**Yaxley olhou para o relógio.**

**- O tempo está se esgotando. O Potter teve a sua hora. Ainda não apareceu.**

**- É melhor regressarmos – disse Yaxley – Vamos ver como é o plano agora.**

**Ele e Dolohov viraram e entraram mais profundamente na floresta. Harry seguiu-os, sabendo que eles o levariam exatamente para onde ele queria. Ele lançou um olhar para o lado, e viu que sua mãe sorria para ele e seu pai acenou com a cabeça o encorajando.**

Tirando toda a tensão da sala, Sirius não pode deixar um pequeno riso – triste e amargo – escapar de seus lábios. Nunca pensara no dia que Lily e Prongs encorajariam seu filho a caminhar para a morte. Que estranho.

**Eles tinham andado uns minutos quando Harry viu uma luz adiante. Yaxley e Dolohov saíram em uma clareira que Harry sabia ter sido a casa da monstruosa Aragogue. **

- Quem seria Aragogue?

- Era uma acromantula de Hagrid. Pelo que soube de Hagrid há três anos, ainda estava viva – disse um pensativo Alvo, antes de voltar para o pergaminho.

**Os rastros da sua teia ainda estavam lá, mas os seus descendentes tinham sido expulsos pelos Comensais da Morte, lutando por sua causa.**

**Um fogo ardia no centro da clareira, e a sua luz brilhava sobre uma multidão de Comensais de Morte, que se encontravam em silêncio e vigilantes. Alguns deles continuavam mascarados e cobertos, outros mostravam as caras. Dois gigantes sentaram-se nos arredores do grupo, lançando sombras maciças na clareira. As suas faces eram cruéis e ásperas, talhadas como rochas. Harry viu Fenrir, **

Remo rosnou na imagem _dele _perto de _seu _filhote.

**escondido, que roía suas unhas. O grande loiro Rowle tocava o seu lábio sangrento. Viu Lúcio Malfoy, que parecia derrotado e estarrecido, e Narcisa, cujos olhos estavam dissipados e cheios de apreensão.**

Os sentimentos de todos cresceram em tensão e antecipação. Era a ultima folha do pergaminho. Era agora.

**Todos os olhos estavam postos em Voldemort, que tinha sua cabeça curvada, e suas mãos brancas estavam dobradas por cima da Varinha Mestra. Ele poderia estar rezando, **

- Como se algum dia o velho Tommy-boy fosse rezar - Sirius riu da idéia patética. Ele sabia que estava chegando o momento. Harry morreria daqui a pouco.

**ou pensando silenciosamente em sua mente. Harry permaneceu imóvel no limiar da clareira, como uma criança que espera no jogo de esconde-esconde. Atrás de sua cabeça, girando e enrolando, a grande cobra Nagini flutuou com seu brilho, na jaula mágica, como um halo monstruoso.**

- Ênfase no monstruoso – Hestia sussurrou para Emmeline, que concordou com a cabeça.

**Quando Dolohov e Yaxley se reuniram à multidão, Voldemort olhou para cima.**

**- Nenhum sinal dele, meu Senhor. – disse Dolohov.**

**A expressão de Voldemort não se alterou. Os olhos vermelhos pareciam arder no fogo.**

**Lentamente ele segurou a Varinha Mestra entre os seus longos dedos.**

- Você-Sabe-Quem tem a Varinha das Varinhas? – horrorizou-se Arthur, pensando no conto dos Três Irmãos que sempre ouvira de sua mãe.

O clima ficou mais tenso.

**- Meu senhor... **

**Bellatrix tinha falado. **

_"Vadia"_, foi a vez de Sirius pensar que não queria _ela _perto de _seu _afilhado.

**Sentou-se mais próxima de Voldemort. Estava despenteada e com a cara sangrenta, embora incólume. Voldemort levantou a mão para silenciá-la, e ela não disse mais nada, os olhos dele olhavam as chamas. **

– **Eu pensei que ele viesse.**

Sirius desejou com tanta força que Voldemort estivesse errado.

**Ninguém falou. Pareciam tão assustados quanto Harry, cujo coração batia descompassadamente como se estivesse determinado a escapar. As suas mãos estavam suando, enquanto retirava a capa da invisibilidade e a colocava dentro do seu manto, juntamente com a varinha. Ele não quis ser tentado a lutar.**

**- Eu estava, parece que… enganado. – disse Voldemort.**

**- Não estava.**

Era agora. A qualquer momento.

Os membros da Ordem pareceram inclinar-se para frente sobre a mesa redonda.

**Harry falou o mais alto possível, com toda a força que conseguira juntar. Ele não queria parecer medroso. A pedra da ressurreição escapou por entre os seus dedos, e pelo canto dos seus olhos ele viu seus pais, Sirius e Lupin desaparecendo à medida que se aproximava do fogo. Naquele momento, ninguém importunaria Voldemort. Eram somente os dois.**

Quase a hora.

**A ilusão passou assim que ele chegou mais perto. Os gigantes rugiram e os Comensais de Morte ergueram-se juntos, e houve muitos gritos, arquejos e até risadas. **

- Sádicos! – Molly chorou, sendo abraçada pelo marido muito pálido.

- Não. – Lupin corrigiu – São Comensais da Morte.

**Voldemort tinha se congelado onde ele estava, mas seus olhos vermelhos encontraram Harry. Ele o olhava à medida que Harry se aproximava e apenas o fogo os separava. **

**Em seguida, uma voz gritou: – HARRY! NÃO!**

Todo o interior de Sirius gritava essas palavras. Como ele desejou que estivesse vivo no momento desse pergaminho e fosse ele a gritar isso... Ele a arrastar Harry de volta para Hogwarts e protegê-lo para sempre.

**Ele voltou-se. Hagrid **

- Hagrid foi capturado? – exclamou Minerva, temendo pelo meio-gigante.

**estava sendo arrastado e amarrado a uma árvore próxima. O seu corpo maciço sacudiu os ramos enquanto ele lutava, desesperado.**

**- NÃO! NÃO! HARRY O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ...?**

**- SILÊNCIO! – gritou Rowle, e com uma chicotada da sua varinha, Hagrid silenciou.**

- Não toque nele! – Remo sibilou furiosamente, como se o pergaminho fosse ouvi-lo. Hagrid era seu amigo, não queria-o machucado, muito menos morto.

**Bellatrix que estava de pé arfando, olhava ansiosamente de Voldemort para Harry. As únicas coisas que se moveram foram as chamas e a cobra, se enrolando e desenrolando na jaula brilhante, por trás de Voldemort.**

**Harry sentia a sua varinha contra seu peito, mas ele não tinha intenção de retirá-la. **

- Por que não? Por que não lutar? – Moody questionou, mas, como ninguém sabia, ninguém respondeu. Somente ficaram cada vez mais quietos.

**Ele sabia que a cobra estava bem protegida. Se ele sequer tentasse erguer a varinha para Nagini, cinqüenta maldições seriam lançadas contra ele. Entretanto, Voldemort e Harry olharam um para o outro.**

**Voldemort inclinou a cabeça para o lado, olhando o rapaz que estava na sua frente. Um sorriso particularmente triste surgiu no canto da sua boca.**

**- Harry Potter – disse ele, suavemente. A sua voz poderia ter sido parte do fogo que cuspia – O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.**

_"Por favor, sobreviva!"_, Sirius berrou em pensamento, finalmente ficando a beira do desespero. Antes, medo. Agora, com seu afilh... Seu filho tão perto de morrer, tão perto de enfrentar a morte pelas mãos de Voldemort, ele estava desesperado.

_"Saia daí!"_

**Nenhum dos Comensais da Morte se moveu. Eles esperavam. Tudo esperava. **

Sirius esperava que Harry mudasse repentinamente de personalidade – e fugisse. Para bem longe dali, onde viveria feliz e morreria de velhice décadas depois.

Mas, mesmo assim, ainda havia um brilho de orgulho pela forma que o filho encarava tão corajosamente o que muitos não fariam.

**Hagrid esforçando-se, Bellatrix arquejava e Harry só conseguiu pensar em Gina, no seu olhar ardente, no sabor dos seus lábios...**

Muitos sorriram. Eles se amariam – em algum momento do futuro. Ah, se eles apenas pudessem ficar juntos... Se Harry não estivesse frente a frente com Você-Sabe-Quem...

**Voldemort ergueu a varinha. **

O silencio cresceu na sala. Era como o pergaminho dizia: tudo esperava, todos esperavam.

**A sua cabeça continuava de lado, como uma criança pensando no que aconteceria se continuasse. **

_"Não, não, não"_, Sirius desesperou-se. _"Não!"_.

**Harry olhou nos olhos vermelhos, ele queria que acontecesse agora, rapidamente, enquanto ele ainda conseguia se manter em pé, antes de perder o controle, antes de ser traído pelo medo.**

**Ele viu a sua boca se mover e uma luz verde. E depois tudo se esvaiu.**

- HARRY! _–_ Sirius finalmente explodiu em lagrimas. Tinha segurado demais, esperado demais... Seu filho, seu filho tão novo, tão bom, morto...

_Seu Harry, seu Harry... _Seu Harry morto... Ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem de um Harry sem vida. Estirado ao chão, seu corpo pequeno, pálido, sem vida. Era como seu pior pesadelo. Seu Harry, seu Harry...

Toda a Ordem tinha ficado quieta. Durante alguns instantes, nenhuma pessoa disse nada, quando Remo – que chorava e ao mesmo tempo confortava fracassadamente um tremulo Sirius – disse:

- E agora, Alvo?

Alvo Dumbledore olhou para a Ordem. Suas faces brancas, penosas, quase mórbidas. Ele mesmo sentia-se doente. O texto não fizera bem a ninguém, isso era obvio. Sirius ainda chorava e tremia incontrolavelmente entre Remo e Kingsley.

_O que fazer?_

Alvo sabia – assim como os outros sabiam – que não seria capaz de olhar para Harry novamente sem imaginar as palavras finais do capitulo. _E tudo se esvaiu_. Era como se um dementador tivesse de modo muito desagradável tivesse entrado no Largo Grimmauld.

- Acredito que Feitiços da Memória fariam seu trabalho...


End file.
